internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1936-37 Kimberley Dynamiters
The Kimberley Dynamiters represented Canada at the 1937 World Ice Hockey Championships. While in Europe for the tournament, they embarked on an exhibition tour. This list is not complete. European Tour Dec 23 8-2 (2:0, 4:1, 2:2) Paris Rapides Dec 25 4-1 (0:0, 2:0, 2.1) Berliner Schlittschuhclub Dec 26 4-2 Berliner Schlittschuhclub Dec 27 4-2 Krefeld Germans & Canadians @ Berlin Dec 29 10-0 (5:0, 3:0, 2:0) Krefeld Germans & Canadians @ Hamburg Jan 1 2-2 (0:2, 0:0, 2:0) Krefeld Germans & Canadians @ Krefeld Jan 2 3-1 (1:1, 1:0, 1:0) Dusseldorf Jan 3 4-1 (2:0, 0:1, 2:0) Krefeld Germans & Canadians @ Dusseldorf Jan 4 4-2 Krefeld Germans & Canadians @ Krefeld Jan 5 2-1 (0:0, 1:1, 1:0) Munich Jan 7 6-2 (1:0, 3:1, 2:1) Czechoslovakia @ Prague Jan 8 2-0 (0:0, 2.0, 0:0) LTC Praha @ Prague Jan 10 1-0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) Budapest Jan 13 2-1 (0:0, 2:1, 0:0) Mödlinger SC @ Vienna Jan 14 0-0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) Czechoslovakia @ Prague Jan 17 4-1 (2:0, 1:0, 1:1) Riesersee @ Garmisch-Partenkirchen Jan 19 10-1 (2:0, 3:0, 5:1) Nuremberg & Munich combined @ Nuremberg Jan 20 8-0 (3:0, 0:0, 5:0) Bavaria All Stars @ Munich Jan ?? 10-4 (4:2, 3:1, 3:1) Switzerland B @ Basel Jan 26 6-2 (2:0, 2:1, 2.1) EHC Arosa Jan 27 5-2 (0:0, 1:1, 4:1) HC Davos @ Davos Jan 28 7-2 St. Moritz Jan 30 5-2 (0:1, 2:0, 3:1) Switzerland @ Zurich Jan 31 5-2 Berne Feb 2 6-0 Berne Feb 3 2-0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) Davos @ Berne Feb 7 7-2 (2:1, 4:0, 1:1) Southampton Vikings @ Paris Feb 9 4-2 Etoile du Nord @ Brussels Feb 11 7-1 (1:0, 4:0, 2:1) Blue Six @ Amsterdam Feb 12 19-1 Amsterdam Feb 13 12-0 (5:0, 0:0, 7:0) Blue Six @ Amsterdam Feb 17 12-0 (2:0, 5:0, 5:0) France @ London (Wch) Feb 18 8-2 (3:1, 3:0, 2.19 Poland @ London (Wch) Feb 19 9-0 (4:0, 3:0, 3:0) Sweden @ London (Wch) Feb 20 3-0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) Czechoslovakia @ London (Wch) Feb 21 5-0 (0:0, 3:0, 2:0) Germany @ London (Wch) Feb 22 13-1 (2:0, 4:0, 7:1) France @ London (Wch) Feb 25 5-0 (1:0, 2:0, 2:0) Germany @ London (Wch) Feb 26 3-0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) Great Britain @ London (Wch) Feb 27 2-1 (1:0, 0:1, 0:0 - 0:0, 1:0 pp) Switzerland @ London (Wch) Mar 4 2-7 (1:4, 0:0, 1:3) Harringay Racers @ London Mar 8 2-4 (1:2, 0:1, 1:1) Wembley Lions @ London Mar 11 2-4 Harringay Greyhounds Mar 15 7-11 Wembley Lions Mar 16 6-4 Brighton Tigers Mar 17 4-2 Dusseldorf History From the WIHL League News Volume I Third Edition November 3, 1972 The World Champions 1936-1937 Kimberley Dynamiters By Jack "Buck" Kavanaugh The Kimberley Dynamiters, besides being the first team to bring the Allan Cup west of Regina in 1936, continued their terrific pace the following season by winning the World Championship, in a tournament played in London, England. Coach Achtzener didn't stand pat with his Allan Cup aggregation, and added three new faces to his team. Art Mackie and Ken Moore were dropped from the team for reasons that are still a mystery in Kimberley. Another two players left voluntarily, when team captain Harry Brown, and forward Jack Forsey, decided to play hockey in England that season. Forsey did, although he re-joined the Dynamiters for the championship round, after a very successful season in the strong English League--and helped the Dynamiters considerably. Harry "Smiler" Brown had the misfortune of breaking his collar bone, and was sidelined for the remainder of the season. Achtzener sent to Edmonton for rookie defenceman Harry Robinson; and to the Saskatoon Wesleys, where he picked up 20 year old forward Gordon Wilson--who turned out to be a good investment for the Dynamiters. The other newcomer to make the overseas jaunt was George "Red" Goble, a real smoothy who moved over to the Dynamiters from the Nelson Maple Leafs. No Ice Coach Achtzener had his problems, for now that he had mustered a strong team...he had no ice to practice on, for Kimberley didn't get artifical ice in their arena until 1947. He did manage to put his squad through a few light workouts at McGinty Lake--when the weather co-operated. Both Trail and Nelson had artificial ice, and the Dynamiters managed three exhibition games (with them), winning 5-3 in Trail November 13, and followed through with two close victories in Nelson, by the scores of 4-2 and 5-3. Mild weather kept the Dynamiters off the ice until November 23, when they performed in Calgary and were held to a 4-4 tie. A large number of Kimberley fans made the trip to Cranbrook by car on November 22, 1936, to bid the champions adieu, and they started their long journey across Canada, playing a total of 14 exhibition games against the best senior teams through Canada. During the jaunt they managed to win 11 games, lost two, and tied one. They scored a total of 74 goals, while holding the opposition to only 30 markers. Tough Break Two days before the Dynamiters were to sail from Halifax on the Duchess of York, Hugo Mackie and goalie Eric "Swede" Hornquist were injured, when the taxi they were passengers in, collided with a street car in Saint John, New Brunswick. Mackie, one of the Dynamiter stalwarts, suffered a slight skull fracture, and Hornquist was finished for the season with torn knee ligaments and a minor leg fracture. Hugo Mackie managed to leave the hospital some time later, and joined the team in Switzerland. Winning the World Championship The World Series of hockey was played in London, England, with the Dynamiters winning all nine of their games. They did it in a convincing way, by scoring 60 goals; and netminder Kenny "King" Campbell only allowed the opposition four goals--and he managed to register six shutouts. After Hornquist's injury, Campbell was called on to play the entire European tour and the finals--and came through with flying colours. In case of an injury to Campbell, the Dynamiters named forward Jim "Puffy" Kemp as the spare goaltender. England Defending Champions England's All-Stars were strong favourites to win the world title, for their squad was made up of entirely Canadian players who were born in England. It was a tough series for the defending world champion English team to lose--for they lost one game and were scored on three times in nine outings--and that was a 3-0 loss to the Dynamiters. Diminutive Ralph Redding paced the Dynamiters in scoring in the championship series, by banging in 11 goals. Puffy Kemp was right behind Redding with 10 markers; followed by Fred Botterill with eight; Gordon Wilson, eight; Jack Forsey, eight; Bill Burnett, six; George "Red" Goble, six; Paul Kozak, two; and Doug Keiver, one. Canada's stiffest competition came from Switzerland, when they sneaked out a 2-1 overtime victory, with Red Goble scoring the winner. Goalie Kenny Campbell, (who donned a Scottish golf cap on the ice during the games-Charlie), was the Dynamiters' big hero in the game--robbing the Swiss players of many sure goals. European Tour Prior to the participation in the World Championships the Dynamiters played a total of 28 exhibition games on the European Continent, winning 27 while losing none; and played to one tie in Berlin. They outscored their opposition 144 goals to 32. After celebrating their World Championship title, the Dynamiters made the big mistake of playing a number of exhibition games in England, and fared very badly against the various English teams made up of entirely Canadian players. Here are the players that performed for the Dynamiters in the World Championship: Ken Campbell (Goal); Bill Burnett, Tom Almack, Paul Kozak and Harry Robinson (Defencemen); Gordie Wilson, Fred Botterill, Doug Keiver, Ralph Redding, Red Goble, Jim "Puffy" Kemp and Hugo Mackie (Forwards). See also Canadian Overseas Exhibition Tours Category:International Hockey Tours